


Just a lazy afternoon

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Everyone needs a rest now and then





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Any, Any, a lazy afternoon in bed

„Casey?“

The boy barely looked up from his computer when Zeke stepped closer.

„Don't you think, you could need a rest? You are learning for this test for hours now.“

„It's an important one.“

Zeke put his arms around his boyfriend from behind and pulled him back gently.  
„And you will get an A at least, as ever. Because you are the most brilliant student at College.

C'mon. It's Saturday afternoon. Let's have some fun.“

Casey smiled and rested his head against Zeke's chest. He would never get enough of these little, intimate gestures. Zeke was not a guy who talked much about his feelings. But he did show it in hundred different ways.

„Wanna go in the park? I still need some pics for my photo project and ...“

Zeke laughed.  
„No, Case,“ he interrupted him and bend forward to place a kiss on his temple.  
„No tests, no photo projects for today. Just a lazy afternoon. You and me. In bed.“

„Oh!“  
Instantly Casey felt the heat rushing through his body. It was kind of embarrassing, wasn't it, that some teasing alone could make him feel like this. But Zeke only chuckled slightly; one reason why he loved him. Casey was unable to hide his feelings or to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

„We have some beer in the fridge, we have some nice vids to watch. We can order a pizza. And ...“  
Zeke's voice was almost a whisper now, warm and seducing.  
„Well, I have some more idea how I could spoil you.“

Casey's mouth was dry and his eyes sparkled in this dark blue Zeke loved so much when he finally got up from the desk, leaving the computer and the test behind.  
„Can we start with the last?“

The End  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
